Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mud pans for scooping drywall joint compound, or drywall mud, and the like. More specifically the invention relates to a drywall mud pan having an ergonomic handle that is concave in shape in order to alleviate pressure onto the back of the hand of the user. The mud pan provides a flared open upper in a preferred embodiment to further enable the user to scoop and apply drywall mud to a surface using a drywall mud knife.
Conventional mud pans involve the use of containers that do not include handles or structures adapted for the well-being of the muscles and joints of the human body. Mud pans are often used for prolonged periods of time and are held via in one's hand while being filled with drywall mud and the like causing pain and stress on the joints and muscles thereof. Such mud pans do not provide a handle and can be difficult to transport and carry and may require the use of both hands when performing a task. Other types of mud pans can include a means to hold and/or carry the mud pan, while still causing negative strain on the arm, hand and other areas of the body of the user.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a new and improved ergonomic mud pan incorporating a base, sidewalls defining an interior volume and a slightly flared open upper, and an ergonomic handle disposed on a sidewall. The ergonomic handle is concave in structure in order to alleviate pressure on the back of the user's hand while carrying and transporting the mud pan. The flared open upper enables a drywall mud knife to readily fit therein, wherein the mud pan can be tilted such that the perimeter edge of the open upper can slide along a surface to scoop drywall mud into the interior volume of the mud pan.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to mud pans. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to mud pans. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,485 to Bauswell describes an ergonomic container that includes a support for engaging the arm of the user having a handle on the lower end thereof and an interior volume in which concrete or dry wall material can be placed. The present invention however, provides a mud pan having an open upper and an interior volume, wherein the device includes an ergonomic handle having a concave shape.
U.S. Patent No. 2002/0182318 to Kruskamp discloses a hand-held adhesive trough that enables a user to comfortably hold the device via grip type of handle on the base thereof, and on which the user can wrap one's fingers. The device provides compartments in which inserts can be placed and removed as needed. Still, the present invention provides a mud pan having an ergonomic concaved handle, a base, sidewalls defining an interior volume and having an open upper, wherein the base can rest in the user's fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,792 to McCoy allows for a mud pan support device having a flat bottom panel to which a mud pan can be magnetically attached to and removed from as desired. There can be a cylindrical handle that can be grasped by the user in order to hold the mud pan in an upright position. While this device may be helpful in the way of holding a mud pan thereon, it offers little utility for enabling a user to scoop of dry wall therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,165 to Accardo provides an ergonomic container having two receptacles adjacent to one another and forming one unitary body, wherein the device can be balanced on the forearm of the user in order to reduce movement of the wrist and alleviate stress thereto. The present invention however, provides an ergonomic handle having a concave, rounded structure in order to eliminate pressure applied to the user's hand when holding the device.
U.S. Patent No. 2011/0290803 to Kehres describes a mud pan for use in drywall finishing having a bottom wall, a mounting structure and a handle. The handle is removably connected to the base of the device. The present invention however, provides an ergonomic handle that is secured to a sidewall of the mud pan and that is concave in structure to reduce stress placed on the user's hand.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The above discussed devices do not provide for a mud pan having a concave handle and an open upper having a flared structure, wherein at least one sidewall extends angularly from the base portion in order to enable the user to readily scoop and apply drywall mud to a surface. In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing mud pan devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.